


Spuhura Pregnancy

by marvelshades



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, Marriage, My First Fanfic, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Pregnancy, Protective Spock, Romantic Fluff, Star Trek: AOS, Sweet, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelshades/pseuds/marvelshades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Uhura are married and on board the Enterprise for the five-year mission. Uhura is pregnant and still wants to continue the mission. Spock is loving and ecstatic about the baby. Their love is undeniably strong and deep.<br/>(This is my first fanfic and it's purely romantic fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A simple glimpse is all it took to let Uhura know Spock had her on his mind. Although, they had their duties as Commander and Lieutenant on the Enterprise, cherished moments were shared between them. Without Uhura, Spock would be broken, emotionless man who was empty inside. She brings out the human in him and fills him with the love he needs. Spock awoke with Uhura's head resting on his chest and her hand, locked around his. He strokes her hair away from her face. 

"Spock, you're awake." He tights his grip around her hand.  
"Indeed, I am Nyota, and it would appear you didn't awaken me when you did."  
"You looked so peaceful while you rested, I didn't want to disrupt the dream you were having," she responds, moving her head to the pillow to now look at his eyes. He gave a puzzled look, "How is it that you know I had been dreaming? Have I done something that might have disrupted your resting?" She cups his face and runs her thumb down his ear, knowing it gives him a calming feeling.  
"No, Spock," she said. "When I was awake, I heard you say my name." He grins, "That only seems logical due to the fact, you've been in all of my dreams that I can recall." He lightly touches her chin with his index and middle fingers.  
"Nyota, have I ever encountered your dreams as well?"  
"Of course," she whispers. "And the best thing about it is I get to see you when I dream and I see you in my reality." She gives him a Vulcan kiss and he moves his index and middle fingers to hers, returning the kiss, as well as giving one upon her lips.  
She pulls away and covers her mouth as she runs to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
"Nyota, are you all right?" wariness covers his voice. There's no response due to her vomiting.  
"Nyota, you have me worried."  
"I'm fine, Spock. Just... don't come in here," she manages to say. Spock pulled the covers off him and steps out of the bed. He stood by the door, awaiting her return. After several minutes had passed, Uhura opens the door and walks toward the bed, sinking herself into the covers. Spock sits at the edge of the bed and rests his hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you in need of medical assistance? Shall I contact Dr. McCoy?" he asks, increasing his worry.  
"No, I... I think I just need some rest. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with my stomach."  
"In sickness and in health," he quotes his vows as he touches her cheek.  
"Perhaps, I should bring you water. I don't want my wife in any amount of pain or discomfort."  
"That would be nice. Thank you, Spock," she weakly says, touching his hand that touches her face.  
"I won't be long," he promises, leaving the room. She grips the sheets and raised them to her eyes. 

Spock enters the room with a glass of water in one hand, rushing to Uhura's side.  
"Spock," she goans, peaking from the sheets.  
"I've returned now and I believe you are in need of this," he says, giving the glass to her. She takes two sips before putting the glass on the night stand, then taking his hand, she says, "Please, stay here with me, Spock. I could really use your comfort."  
"It would not only be a pleasure, but an honor to accompany you, Nyota," he smirks. Walking toward the other side of the bed, he gets underneath the covers, and brings her closer to his side.  
"You may be right." Her thumb brushes against his collarbone.  
"To what are you referring to?"  
"I might need to go see Dr. McCoy. I don't feel well at all," she admits, burring half her face into the pillow.  
"We must go see him now, then." He takes her hands and helps her off the bed. 

They walk down the hall to the Med Bay, Uhura with her arm around his shoulders for support and Spock's arm around her waist. Bones immediately sees their presence as they enter the room.  
"Spock, Uhura, what brings you here?" he asks, walking over to them.  
"It would appear that Lieutenant Uhura has caught an illness, causing her to vomit repeatedly, Doctor," Spock explains, sitting Uhura on one of the beds.  
All of a sudden, Kirk contacts Spock's communicator, "Spock, can you please come and see me?"  
"In a moment, Captain," he replies, looking at Uhura.  
"Go. I'll be all right," she says, trying to show a smile. He leans over and closes his eyes, kissing her forehead before dashing out the room. As she saw him leave, she hoped he would return quickly. Not knowing what was wrong frightens her more alone than with Spock by her side. His presence always gives her an at ease feeling. 

When Spock returns to the room, he sees Uhura sitting on the bed alone, looking at the ground.  
"Where is Dr. McCoy?" He reaches to touch her cheek. She looks up at him relieved and says, "He did a few tests. He said he would be back soon." He thumbs her shoulder and gazes at the confusion in her eyes.  
"Nyota, I apologize for departing for an enduring amount of time. How are you feeling?" She rests her forehead at the crook of his neck.  
"You didn't take long at all, Spock. And I'm feeling a bit better now that you're here." He relaxes his fingers on the back of her neck and asks, "Just a minimal amount of restoration?" She kisses his cheek, unable to control her smile, "I feel much better now that you're here." She places her hand on the right side of his torso, in between the ribs and pelvis, where his Vulcan heart remains.  
Bones then appears, smiling and looking down at a clipboard in his hands before looking at the couple holding each other.  
"Oh, good. Spock, you're back."  
"What is the prognosis, Doctor?"  
"Well," he began. "It would appear that Uhura... is pregnant." Uhura gasps as she feels her heart drop to her stomach. Tears start to build up in her eyes as she turns her gaze at Spock. A tear falls from his eye as he looks at her and breathes, "Nyota, this is the greatest gift you could have ever given me." She cups his face with both of her hands as they look at each other with emotions running wild in their eyes. She kisses him as he wipes her fallen tears.  
"Uhura," Bones coughs, awkwardly. "I want you to come back here and see me in eight weeks unless you're having any problems with the pregnancy." Overwhelmed with joy, she gets up from the bed.  
"I will, Bones," she sniffles, hugging him. Looking back at Spock, she strolls to him and takes his hand as they walk out of the Med Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhura awoke and her eyes automatically look down at her husband; still sleeping. Debating whether to awaken him or not, she watches his chest move up and down as he deeply slept. Already entangled tightly around his arms, her hand goes to his cheek, gently kissing his jawline before he awoke. Their foreheads met as he whispers, "I assume you rested well." She chuckles as she moves her hand to the top peak of her stomach, "Of course I did, there's a Vulcan baby growing inside of me."  
"So, it wasn't a dream."  
"Nope. Not at all."  
"When shall we tell the others of this astounding news?"  
"Oh, right...," Uhura looks away and thinks about how her child will be born during their five-year mission.  
"Our child will be born in space."  
"It'll be quite a story to tell him or her."  
"I'm still coming with you on our missions."  
"Nyota-,"  
"No, I'm coming. I won't forget about how you almost died on that volcano, Spock. Or what it would have done to me. Who would be there to stop you from making reckless decisions just because the mission had to be completed?"  
"Well, Kirk can be quite convincing when-,"  
"Damn it, Spock, no."  
"You're right. If it had been you completing the mission on that planet, I would be have been angry at you, too. No mission is worth the agony I'd feel. I'm sorry for not thinking of another way to survive."  
"You're lucky Kirk was there to save your ass," she smirks as she gets out of bed.  
"Where are you going?" he asks, grabbing her by her waist with both arms. Nyota laughs as she falls back into him leans into his hold.  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
"Not without me," he kisses her forehead as he sets her back to the ground and follows her to the bathroom.

Spock and Uhura enter the elevator to head to their desinated locations. Uhura looks at her reflection to fix her pony tail as Spock kisses Uhura's cheek repeatedly.  
"Spock, you're in a loving mood," she smiles.  
"Honestly, I'm filled with endless amounts of affection whenever I am with you, Nyota."  
"If only Kirk and the rest could see you now. They would not believe this is the same Spock."  
"It's quite simple to fool them."  
Uhura slightly sighs as she recalls the times people question how she can be with him, a kind where they suppress their emotions when really they have more to show. Spock has always been serious around others, but in reality he has a caring heart. She sometimes wishes some could witness how loving he can be.  
They walk out the elevator and Uhura can't shake off this feeling she has. She then walks to her seat, puts on her headset, and sets the controls.

"Uhura, I need you to come with me," Kirk says, approaching her. She nods as she sets her headset down.  
"I've already contacted Spock. I need you guys to join me while I head to New Vulcan, they have something we must retrieve."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic!! Please comment and let me know you thought and if I should continue or not. I'll only continue this story if people really enjoy it. I'm also planning on Stucky (Steve & Bucky) and Destiel (You know who they are) fanfics in the future. :D


End file.
